


Rainbow Baby

by Nikolaus_Chaser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Omega Dean, Past Miscarriage (implied), Post Mpreg, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-02 23:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16314497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolaus_Chaser/pseuds/Nikolaus_Chaser
Summary: It’s Cas.  His husband is Facetiming him from… the living room?  He is literally 8 feet away.  Why the hell doesn’t he just knock on the door?





	1. Chapter 1

Since they brought the baby home from the hospital, quiet moments have been rare.  Dean is taking full advantage of the short respite from dirty diapers, baby food, burps and breastfeeding that his husband has given him.  He puts on his favorite music, lights those vanilla-scented candles that Castiel likes so much ( _ no, D _ ean didn’t buy them for himself,  _ shut up _ ), and draws himself a bath so hot that the room is filled with steam within two short minutes.  With a contented sigh he sinks into the balmy water, eyelids slipping closed as the warm water relaxes his overworked muscles.

It’s been a difficult month and a half.  Jack is a collicky baby with a sensitive stomach, and in the past few weeks it feels like he’s spent more time screaming than anything else.  And Jack is worth every exhausting moment, of course. He’s precious to Dean, especially after all the pain he and Cas have gone through just to get heret.  He’s their rainbow baby, the love of Dean’s life. But  _ by God _ , is he tired.  His baby is 7 weeks old and he’s had about as many full nights of sleep since they came home from the hospital.

He’s going to fall asleep in this bath, and he doesn’t even care.  He’s humming along quietly to Billy Idol, sinking deeper into the bubbly waters and then---  _ Bzz! Bzz! _  Dean jumps, water sloshing over the edges of the tub as he scrambles to pick up his phone before it can fall into the water.  He unlocks his phone and…

It’s Cas.  His husband is Facetiming him from… the living room?  He is  _ literally  _ 8 feet away.  Why the hell doesn’t he just knock on the door?  Dean answers the call with a tired sigh, wiping the suds from his messy hair with a dripping hand.  The phone screen beeps and Castiel’s face comes into view, the camera zoomed in on the bridge of his nose and bright blue eyes.

“Dean,” he whispers, his eyes shifting focus away from the camera.  He shifts a little, but not much, and continues with a frown, “I am  _ stuck _ .”

“What d’you mean, baby?” Dean asks, his voice smooth and relaxed from the warm, drowsing water.  He shifts, water lapping at his sensitive tits. He rubs at the corners of his eyes, stifles a yawn. “I thought you were puttin’ Jack down for a nap.”

“I was,” Cas grumbles, and he jostles the camera some before the screen flips, and then Dean is looking at his baby. Pillowed on his husband’s chest, sleeping like a rock.  A solid, heavy, immovable rock. Dean balks, instantly recognizing the terrible predicament his husband has gotten himself into. “And as you can see I succeeded. Much to my own disservice, apparently.”

“Aww,” Dean laughs, and he feels his heart melt a little bit.  In his sleep, Jack smacks his lips and fists Castiel’s shirt with his tiny fingers.  He’s drooling all over Cas’s  _ Led Zeppelin  _ t-shirt.  “Why don’t you take a nap with your son?  Spend some quality time with him,” Dean suggests.  He sits up now, propping his phone against the edge of the tub and taking this opportunity to lather himself with body soap.  Castiel sighs and flips the camera around again.

“But I’m hungry,” he complains.  Dean smirks a little bit.

“I’ll make you lunch when I’m done with my bath.  Hey, make sure you take a picture of him snoozing on your chest for the baby book.”

Castiel rolls his eyes.  “You and that stupid baby book…”

“Hey,” Dean says defensively, splashing his face with some warm water and scrubbing at his scalp with calculating fingers.  “One day you’re gonna miss the days when he was small enough to nap on your belly, and you’ll want to revisit the simpler times, and when you dig out the old baby book you’re going to say, “thank goodness I have such a thoughtful and loving mate who documented all of these wonderful memories”.  So… yeah,” Dean says, and he finishes by stretching out against the edge of the tub and sighing in content. The water is still just warm enough that it is lulling him into a sleepy and utterly relaxed state.

“Of course, Dean,” Castiel agrees with a soft smile.  Dean thinks he’s just agreeing with him so Dean will be quiet, but he can never be sure with Cas.  He chuckles softly and smiles. “Enjoy the rest of your bath. I’m going to take your advice and see if he’ll let me nap some.”

“Alright,” Dean says, and as soon as his husband hangs up he shouts through the closed bathroom door.  “And make sure you TAKE THAT PICTURE, Cas!”


	2. Chapter 2

“I think he wants you,” Castiel says, and passes the baby off to Dean like he  _ isn’t _ in the middle of eating a sandwich.  Dean glares at his husband, but Cas is already on the other side of the room rifling through the refrigerator for something leftover to eat.  Jack screams against his chest and Dean turns his attention back to him, shushing and cooing at the child until his distressed wailing settles into fitful whimpers, but nothing more.  

Dean unbuttons his shirt and slips it off his shoulders, pillowing his son’s head against his chest and waiting while Jack roots around for his nipple.  It doesn’t take very long for him to find it, and when he does his whimpers fade away completely, replaced only by the soft smacking sounds of the baby’s lips as he suckles his mother’s chest.

“Hey look, dinner and a show,” Castiel says with a smirk as he walks back into the room, a piping bowl of macaroni and cheese in his hands.  Dean glares at him and aims an uncoordinated kick at his shin; Castiel snickers, sitting down beside his husband and offering him the first spoonful of his macaroni.  Dean hums contentedly at the burst of cheesy flavor against his tongue.

“Y’think he’ll go down for a nap after this?” Dean asks, stroking his hand gently over the top of his baby’s soft head.  Jack’s got a full head of light brown, wispy hair that Dean can’t ever seem to keep his hands out of. Jack’s mouth goes slack on his nipple and he blinks up at Dean with those big, blue eyes.  Dean smiles and taps him on the nose. “You gonna give your daddies a break, little man? Take a nice long nap so we can get some work done.”

“Mm,” Castiel grunts around a mouthful of macaroni.  He chews and swallows, then turns with a smile towards his son and mate.  He coos, “I hope he does. Daddy has a lot of papers to grade.”

“And he needs a bath.  You smell like spit up,” Dean chides with a laugh.  Castiel huffs and puts his now empty bowl down on the coffee table, then leans forward and brackets Dean against the back of the couch with his arms.  He leans down and presses half a dozen messy kisses to Jack’s cheeks as the child squeals, then turns his face to the side and captures Dean’s lips in a gentle kiss.

“Why don’t we put him to sleep, then, and we can go take a bath together.”  Dean brightens at the suggestion. It’s been almost three months since Jack was born, and opportunities for intimacy have been few and far between.  

Jack goes down easy for his nap, after Castiel burps him and Dean sings him a quiet lullaby.  As Dean is double checking that Jack is really asleep, and that the baby monitor is turned on, Castiel goes to fill the tub.  He walks in on his mate pouring bubble bath into the warm water, already completely nude, and he chuckles softly as he begins to strip out of his clothes.

“Eager, huh?”

“Of course,” Castiel answers, and stands up straight, the full bulk of his body ever an attractive sight. Dean smiles and steps closer, brushing his lips against CAs’s before taking a step into the tub.  It’s hotter than Castiel usually draws it, and he groans in pleasure as he fully submerges his body in the scalding water. 

“God, Cas,” he sighs, lolling his head to the side and grinning at his mate, “get in here with me.”

“Scoot back,” Castiel orders.  Dean does as he says, pressing his back to the cooler linoleum siding of the bathtub.  Castiel steps inside, squats down and then he’s leaning back between Dean’s legs, hissing at the heat.  He pillows his head on Dean’s chest and Dean wraps his arms around his Alpha, nosing at his neck contentedly.  “I don’t know how you can like it when the water is this hot.”

Dean snorts.  “Dude, you’re the one who put it at this temperature.”

“Yeah, because I wanted to make it more comfortable for you,” Castiel says.  Dean kisses his neck, and balks when he hears Cas crumble. “Now I’m  _ sweating _ .”

“Here,” Dean says, and he reaches behind himself to pick up the body soap, which he deposits into Cas’s arms.  “Quit complaining and wash yourself.”

“Will you wash my hair?” Castiel asks him, hopefully.  Dean smiles and kisses him behind his ear once again.

“Sure, baby,” he says.  They settle in, Dean working his fingers in a gentle rhythm over the top of Cas’s skull, rubbing shampoo into his dark, thick hair.  Dean is pretty sure that Cas starts purring at one point, but he smoothly ignores that and continues to dote his attention on his husband.  The baby monitor is quiet on the bathroom counter, and Dean is happy for that. He and Cas need this.

“My heat’s due any day now,” Dean says thoughtfully as he rinses out Cas’s hair.  They clumsily turn themselves around, maneuvering themselves so that Dean is pressed against Cas’s chest now and Dean can have his own hair washed.  Castiel bends down and begins to pepper slow, gentle kisses to the exposed skin of Dean’s shoulders. He noses at a stray freckle before Dean hears the tell-tale  _ squelch _ of the shampoo bottle, and then Cas has got his fingers buried in the hair at the base of Dean’s scalp.

“Oh yes,” Castiel says with a quiet hum.  “I’ve missed those,” he says. He laughs when Dean jabs him in the stomach with his elbow.  He shakes his arms around Dean’s belly, rubbing his soapy hands all over his stomach and chest.  He hooks his chin over Dean’s shoulder and nuzzles his nose against his neck. “Gabriel can babysit for us. He and Rowena have been dying to get their hands on Jack for a while now.”

“Why does that make me even  _ more  _ nervous about handing him over?” Dean grumbles.  Castiel chuckles softly and massages his mate’s belly closer to his hips.

“About how long do we have until…”

“Two, three days tops,” Dean answers.  “I’ve been getting hot flashes. Cramps haven’t started yet, though,” he says.  Castiel hums and peppers kisses over his shoulders. His hand travels lower, grasping at Dean’s hardening cock between his legs.  He lets out a heavy sigh and his eyelids flutter closed. “It’s gonna be a rough one. I’m still off my suppressants for breastfeeding.”

“I’ll have to wear a condom,” Castiel says thoughtfully, pressing his thumb into the slit of Dean’s cockhead.  He huffs, stifling a moan, and nods in agreement. “I love Jack, but I don’t think I can handle another baby.”

“Never?” Dean asks, tipping his head backwards and looking into Castiel’s eyes.  Castiel shrugs and squeezes Dean’s cock again, then lets it go, the hard length of it slapping against Dean’s thigh.

“Don’t doubt that I want to have more children with you, Dean,” he says, very seriously now.  After years of trying-- getting excited over positive pregnancy tests only to be let down soon after, countless visits with fertility doctors and counselors and adoption agencies-- there is no doubt in Cas that he would love to have a ginormous family with Dean.  “But I just don’t think that this is the proper time,” he continues, then cautiously adds, “Do… you?”

“No!” Dean balks, shaking his head ardently.  His nose wrinkles. “We’re drowning in dirty diapers already.  I think we should stick to having one baby in the house at a time,” he chuckles.  Castiel’s lips tilt at the corner.

“Well, you know that twins run in my family,” he says.  It’s true. Just this past weekend Castiel’s twin brother Jimmy came over for dinner with his own family in tow.  “So it’s always a possibility.” Dean’s eyes glisten, and he shares a wobbly smile with his mate, pillows his head on his chest and nuzzles his nose against his jaw.

“We could only ever be so lucky, Cas,” he says.  His husband’s pain is so heavy he can almost taste it hanging in the air around them, and he bends down to kiss him tenderly.  To lighten the mood, he changes the subject back to finding a babysitter.

“I’ll text Gabriel when we get out.”

“Yeah,” he says and stretches languidly against Castiel’s chest.  Cas doesn’t move, smiling when Dean slips between his legs and turns around so that they are belly to belly.  “It’s getting a little cold, anyway. You wanna see if we can work some sex in before Jack wakes up from his nap?”

Castiel grins and urges Dean to sit up, patting his husband on the ass as he climbs from the tub  “What are we waiting for?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. I have recently come into a very tight spot. I don't want to ask for money, but I am facing dire straits right now with medical bills and college tuition. More info and supporting docs at the link below. Please donate if you can and share: https://www.gofundme.com/3375kz-college-tuition-amp-medical-bills&rcid=r01-154042559457-23b69afcfff0428b&pc=ot_co_campmgmt_w


End file.
